battlefieldfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Battlefield Series Glitches and Bugs
Like most games, installments in the Battlefield series suffer from many bugs and glitches in both the single player and multiplayer modes in their respective games. While DICE has fixed many of these, some games still suffer from these known Bugs. Battlefield 1942= |-| Battlefield Vietnam= The main problem associated with Battlefield Vietnam was the singleplayer's AI intelligence. Most other bugs and issues were fixed by patches added to the game. |-| Battlefield 2= |-| Battlefield 2142= |-| Battlefield: Bad Company= |-| Battlefield 1943= |-| Battlefield: Bad Company 2= Multiplayer Battlefield: Bad Company 2's multiplayer has several glitches and bugs: *If the player has won a large amount of pins in a round some of them may not be highlighted on the post-game Stats and Awards page. *The console or system can sometimes freeze up, resulting in the loss of any progress made online since the last time the server saved. *When piloting the Apache or Havoc attack helicopters, a red square that highlights enemy vehicles on the HUD can show up marking nothing. *When using certain gadgets such as a motion sensor, repair tool, C4, etc., the action can sometimes not register server-wide causing the player to perform the animation of said gadget without any effect taking place. It is also possible for the opposite to occur causing the player to use said gadget without any animation. *If the player enters a tank shortly after firing his weapon, upon exiting the tank the player will seem to fire a single shot from his weapon but ammo count remains unchanged. *When the player gains an Insignia or Weapon Skill Star, the award may be displayed twice on the post-game Stats and Awards page. The player does not, however, receive double points. *An error has been occurring for PlayStation 3 players that resets the player's stats for several hours and sometimes deletes any experience earned that day. Signs of it occurring are players getting removed from multiple games in a row before finally having their stats reset. There are other cases where as a player's menu stats may be reset but if they were to view their post-game stats, it would show them up to date. *If the player's team wins a round, the match ending cutscene will often say their team lost even though the music and voices imply that has actually won. The same glitch can occur when the player's team loses, although inverted. *If a player dies, their body can sometimes fall into the ground before disappearing, preventing them from being revived. *If the player is in a helicopter as a passenger, the driver can commit suicide and kill everyone in the helicopter. Sometimes the game may incorrectly detect the players in the helicopter and show that someone else committed suicide and that they killed everyone in the helicopter. *On Port Valdez at the first spawn, a glitch may occur where they may spawn while falling, this can be advantageous to some players allowing for a quicker descent although less experienced players may not realize their parachute is not active and suicide. *If the player is wounded right when the match ending cutscene starts, the red haze around the screen will still be here until the cutscene ends. **Adding to that, if the player dies right when the match ending cutscene starts, the whole cutscene will be hard to see due to the screen being gray and clouded. |-| Battlefield Heroes= |-| Battlefield Play4Free= |-| Battlefield 3= Battlefield 3's game modes contain several glitches and bugs. Singleplayer *When enemies are killed, there is a high probability that they may remain in the shooting position. However, this has since been fixed by patch 1.01. *Major A.I.s, such as Cole, who must be followed to proceed may freeze when going into cover or checkpoints, causing the player to restart the entire mission to get past that point. **Occurring with the bug mentioned above, A.I.s, like Montes and Campo, will run to exactly the same position, stop, and "phase" into each other. *Dead A.I.s or objects may float in the air or get stuck in other objects and vehicles. Also, during some A.I. animations, the characters may have the bug of freezing in the air with their model being idle. This occurs in several instances of the game where there are many NPCs, one example is in the last scene of the mission mission, The Great Destroyer, where there are many civilians. *Like other Battlefield games, the game may freeze up during gameplay or in the menus. *On the mission Operation Swordbreaker, sometimes the game will freeze and the characters won't move making it unplayable. *When playing the Campaign players may be returned to the Main Menu with a message stating they were "Disconnected from EA Online", similar to when playing Multiplayer. *Some maps are unable to load properly, especially in large levels like Kaffarov, in which the map will not continue, including the scripts and enemies. Restarting the mission fixes this bug. *In Operation Guillotine, the prompt to bring out the FGM-148 Javelin calls the weapon a SMAW. Multiplayer *On some of the Back to Karkand maps, bullets will not penetrate certain railings. *Players may fall through or get stuck in a map (rocks, pits, etc.) *Like Battlefield: Bad Company 2, when exiting a vehicle too fast, the player may shoot his/her weapon, though only visually. *Guns may not reload when pressing the reload button the first time or they reload but without the reloading animation. *Players will get killed by a random "Bad Luck" glitch. This has supposedly been patched though has still been experienced on the Xbox 360 and PS3. *Lagging and disconnecting from EA servers commonly occurs. *Player's bodies may get stuck in walls or moving vehicles once killed. *Opposite to a glitch in Bad Company 2, after winning a round the music played is the losing music even though the player's team clearly won. The same applies to the opposing team. *A green or white screen may flash during gameplay. *Like other Battlefield games, the game may freeze up during gameplay or in the menus, forcing the player to restart the system. *Players may sometimes spawn with their arms raised such as when free falling, with out their gun showing. The player can still shoot but the gun won't appear until switching weapons. *After parachuting, a glitch may appear where the player's gun does not appear and the player can only turn 90 degrees. *In-game, the leaderboards may only show the top player on the other team and vice-versa when there are obviously more than one player on a team, though your team can still see everyone on their team in the leaderboards. This has been largely fixed. *Players can exit a vehicle before hitting a teammate, killing them but only labeling it as "Bad Luck". This is one of the most unpopular glitches in the game. *When flying a jet out of bounds, the pilot may eject but die under the map. *When viewing ribbons after a round, the Assault class icon will only lightly flicker where it should be. *Getting killed while looking trough an IRNV scope may cause the killcam to remain green as if viewed through the scope. The same can apply to the post-game menu. *A player can sometimes noclip through houses and floors. *When in the spawn menu, if looking at the leaderboard and pressing circle, the game will freeze. This is currently only known to occur on PS3. *When using certain weapons like the M4 or M16A4, the unlock meter will not be displayed properly, showing no bar progressing through it. The same happens when using a faction-specific weapon on the opposite faction (e.g. M27 IAR as Russian or RPK-74M as American). *Squads can sometimes have five people in them though the game still shows four next to the minimap. *There may be two squad leaders in a squad. *Players can sometimes get shot and killed by an enemy while in a tank even though the tank is unharmed. *While vaulting over certain walls or railings, the player will perform the animation, yet he/she doesn't move to the other side but always gets pulled back to the same spot from before. *Awards will sometimes repeat themselves yet have no point value aside from the original. *When in the spawning menu after getting killed, if a player gets revived then they may have the spawning menu still on their screen. The player can still move around and shoot like normal but the spawning menu does obstruct their view. If they get killed and revived again, then the menu will disappear and the players screen will be normal. *The picture of a rented server may be black out when in a loading screen. *As of May 31st, 2012, if any player uses the FAMAS in a match, then no data will be recorded whatsoever at the end of the match and cannot be recovered. This has greatly angered many players and has been fixed via the June 1st server update. *When a player is killed, their body may stay standing until they respawn, thus causing some confusion. bf3 2011-11-26 01-41-54-16.jpg|Co-op Player down bug bf3 2011-11-28 20-19-29-47.jpg|Battlefield IR error bf3 2011-11-28 20-43-36-85.jpg|Noclipping in houses on Noshahr Canals Co-op *Players may be unable to revive teammates. This glitch was experienced in "Hit and Run" before the garage. *When being shot down, the player may still keep their main weapon out. *Like all other modes, the game may freeze in the menus or in-game. *In Exfiltration, after leaving the jeep for the last time players may be unable to move or switch weapons only aiming, firing, jumping, and crouching respond. This glitch has so far only been documented on PC. *After being revived, a player may be glitched into being unable to see or aim their weapon as well as being unable to fire it. Picking up another weapon or being downed and revived again will not fix the problem. So far it is only known to occur on Exfiltration on the Xbox 360 and PC. |-| Battlefield 4= Battlefield 4 has several notable glitches and bugs in the campaign and multiplayer: Singleplayer Multiplayer *When promoted to the next rank, the promotion message may keep coming up several times *Attempting to pick up a Battle Pickup may take several tries before being able to use it *Map textures on last-gen consoles may take a bit to load *Battlelog may fail to show a player's friend *There are two major animation glitches associated with the Knife, one of which is patched. The first involves meleeing in water and the second (which is patched) involved meleeing a person who was in the process of a takedown on another player. |-| Category:Battlefield 1942 Category:Battlefield Vietnam Category:Battlefield 2 Category:Battlefield 3 Category:Battlefield 4 Category:Battlefield 1943 Category:Battlefield 2142 Category:Battlefield Bad Company 2 Category:Battlefield Bad Company Category:Battlefield Heroes Category:Battlefield Play4Free